Untitled
by yakushino
Summary: Otoya yang meninggalkan Maya sendiri. Kira-kira, kehidupan seperti apa yang dia alami? Mungkin OOT, OOC, AU, dkk


Kamen Rider (Kiva) – Untitled (Hanya Sementara)

_Pairing: Maya x Otoya_

_AU. (Alternative Universe)_

_Mungkin OOC, OOT, dan ada karakter yang dihidupkan kembali (kurang tahu istilahnya apa)._

_._. sebelumnya saya meminta maaf kalian semua, saya sepertinya tidak ada mood untuk membuat judulnya. Ada saran? Tolong tulis di review ya._

"_Don't leave me... why are you so cruel? You leave me alone here." – Anonymous._

Masih jelas dalam ingatan Maya tentang Otoya. Canda tawanya dan lelucon yang dia buat terngiang-ngiang di telinga Fangire wanita itu. Melodi yang dia mainkan ketika bermain biola sangat menenangkan hati Maya yang sebenarnya kebingungan akan takdirnya sebagai seorang Queen dari klan Fangire. Maya selalu tersenyum mengingat kekasihnya yang telah tiada. Otoya meninggalkan Maya terlebih dahulu karena efek dari kekuatan yang tidak bisa dia kontrol. Maya memang tidak bisa mencegah Otoya jika Otoya telah memutuskan sesuatu karena itu, Maya berusaha untuk mendukung Otoya dengan sepenuh hatinya meskipun terasa berat baginya ditinggalkan oleh sang kekasih. Maya tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk mengkhianati King dan kaumnya untuk bersatu dengan manusia biasa seperti Otoya.

Otoya memang manusia biasa. Tetapi kemampuannya tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Sebagai seorang pemain biola yang handal, dia juga termasuk orang yang menyebalkan bagi orang yang pertama kali mengenalnya. Dia juga sangat setia kawan dan mudah sekali dibodohi oleh wanita. Walaupun mengakui dirinya sendiri sebagai pengagum wanita, dia tidak segan untuk melawan wanita yang menyalahgunakan barang yang dia senangi. Dia tidak segan-segan untuk melakukan sesuatu hal yang menurut orang lain memalukan agar membuat orang yang dia sukai tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Sayang sekali, dia meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian sekarang di tempat yang terpencil itu.

Sekarang, Maya menyendiri, mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran Fangire lain. Kedudukannya sebagai Queen dihapus karena dia berkhianat karena mencintai seorang manusia. Fangire memang dilarang untuk mencintai manusia dan tugas Queen adalah untuk menghancurkan para Fangire yang membelot itu. Maya pada awalnya yang tidak pernah mengetahui tentang perasaan Fangire yang mencintai manusia akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit belajar untuk memahaminya dan mengingatnya secara jelas.

Terkadang, Maya terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang ia hadapi di tengah malam. Dia yang sedang mengandung itu sering kali bermimpi tentang kejadian terburuk yang ia miliki, Otoya mati di pangkuannya berkali-kali dan para Fangire yang dia bunuh di masa lalu mencoba untuk menenggelamkannya di dalam laut yang berwarna merah pekat, warna darah manusia. Entah mengapa dia sering bermimpi buruk.

Mungkin karena dalamnya rasa kebencian dari para manusia dan Fangire yang ia bunuh, Maya mengalami mimpi buruk. Dia yang hidup sendiri berusaha bertahan hidup walaupun dia hampir menyerang seorang manusia karena rasa frustasi yang Maya rasakan lebih dalam di hatinya. Maya mengakui bahwa dia bukanlah seorang yang sempurna. Mantan Queen yang kelihatan sangat sempurna itu menjadi lemah. Entah karena pengaruh Otoya atau kontak terhadap manusia, Maya menjadi lebih berhati-hati jika bersama dengan manusia. Dia tidak ingin menghancurkan manusia seperti yang dia lakukan dulu.

Pada suatu waktu, dia dikejar oleh King yang tidak terima akan pengkhianatannya. King sangat mencintai Maya dan tidak terima jika Maya, yang notabene seorang Queen di klan Fangire itu, jatuh cinta terhadap manusia biasa. Apalagi, belakangan diketahui jika Otoya adalah Kamen Rider IXA dan mendapat kekuatan untuk berubah menjadi Dark Kamen Rider Kiva. Maya selalu berkeringat dingin jika mengingat hal itu. Bagaimana tidak? Di mimpinya itu, Otoya selalu dianiaya oleh King sampai baju perangnya hancur lebur dan di seluruh tubuh Otoya, banyak sekali memar. Maya dapat melihat hal itu secara jelas. Maya selalu menjerit dan berusaha untuk menahan pukulan yang King tujukan ke Otoya tetapi hal itu sia-sia. Tangan dan kaki Maya tidak bisa digerakkan. Maya hanya bisa melihat Otoya yang terluka dari kejauhan dan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

Saat dia terbangun, dia merasa bulu kuduknya naik dan Maya mencoba untuk menghangatkan dirinya dengan meminum coklat hangat. Pagi harinya, dia akan memuntahkan apa yang ada di dalam lambungnya karena mimpi buruknya yang ia dapatkan di pagi hari. Dia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena Otoya telah meninggalkan dirinya. Tetapi, Maya mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia sekarang tidak sendirian karena ada seseorang yang menemaninya sepanjang waktu, anaknya yang masih ada di kandungannya, anugerah dari orang yang dia cintai.

Kekuatan cinta memang tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan apa pun. Maya menyadari tentang hal itu sejak bertemu dengan Otoya dan perasaan tentang cinta itu bertambah kuat sejak dia melahirkan anaknya, Wataru. Setiap hari, dia mencoba untuk mengajarkan tentang dasar-dasar yang dia perlukan sebelum Maya memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya di tempat Otoya tinggal dulunya.

Kadang-kadang, dia mengajarkan Wataru untuk mencintai apa yang Otoya cintai. Biola dan semacamnya seakan-akan menjadi barang yang paling disukai oleh Maya. Maya sangat menyayangi Otoya. Mungkin karena itulah, Maya menyukai apa pun yang bisa mengingatkannya pada Otoya walaupun hal itu adalah hal yang tersulit untuknya, mengingat Otoya telah pergi untuk selamanya. Otoya adalah kenangan terindah bagi Maya, tidak peduli jika Fangire mencoba untuk menghancurkan dirinya, asalkan kenangan itu tetap berada di dalam dirinya, itu sudah cukup untuknya.

"Maya..."

"Hm, ada apa?"

"Menurutmu, apa anak ini mirip denganku?"

"Tentu saja, dia anakmu, kan?"

"Apa dia akan sejenius aku? Atau jangan-jangan, dia lebih mirip ke kamu daripada aku?"

*tuk* "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Aku tidak ingin anakku menjadi feminis sepertimu."

"Mengapa kamu bicara seperti itu? Aku ini seorang yang _perfect_, kan? Seorang _gentleman_ yang sangat menghormati wanita di seluruh dunia ini? Mana mungkin kamu tidak ingin anakmu seperti aku?"

"Jika anak kita sepertimu, aku akan berdoa untuknya. Aku berharap seseorang di luar sana akan mengarahkan dirinya menjadi sepertiku. Aku tidak mau anak ini mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu..."

"Maya..."

Maya mendapat mimpi yang aneh sekali. Dia bermimpi bertemu dengan kekasihnya kali ini, tidak seperti mimpi-mimpi yang biasa dia dapatkan di hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia sangat merindukan Otoya yang sangat narsis itu. Entah sudah berapa lama Otoya meninggalkan Maya sendiri. Maya hidup sendiri dan berusaha untuk melindungi anaknya dari Fangire dan manusia lain. Walaupun begitu, Maya tidak menyadari bahwa Wataru sudah terikat oleh takdir yang tidak dapat dia hindari.

Sudah tiba waktunya Maya meninggalkan Wataru. Walaupun terasa berat, Maya mendekap Wataru untuk waktu yang menurutnya lama dan pergi menjauhi tempat itu. Maya telah memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan tentang Fangire atau manusia. Dia ingin memikirkan tentang kekasihnya selamanya. Maya tidak peduli dengan nasib kedua anaknya yang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dan bertempur itu.

Sepertinya, Maya hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu yang dia miliki dengan mengenang orang yang dia cintai sepanjang umurnya. Tetapi, takdir mempertemukannya dengan kedua anaknya dan bersatu kembali. Dan tibalah saatnya untuk Maya menemui Otoya...

"_Wait for me..." – Anonymous_

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **Kamen Rider** merupakan milik **yang punya Kamen Rider (Produser dkk)** itu sendiri. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**Special Thanks to:**  
**Miss Haruno Aoi~~~** (Bingung _;)

**Pencipta dan pemilik hak cipta Kamen Rider**

**Readers yang baik hati** yang setia membaca fic saya. **Terima kasih atas reviewnya selama ini**. Terima kasih kepada **silent readers** ^^

**Takeda Kouhei, **I am your fan! *slapped*

**Asian Kung-fu Generation, AAA dan Arashi~~~~** (rock!)


End file.
